The general field of the invention is projectiles, specifically projectiles with deployable fins.
Deployable fins have been utilized in missiles and projectiles fired from launchers, such as launch tubes or gun barrels, in order to reduce size of the launchers, and to increase performance by providing a better fit between the missile and the launcher, thus increasing velocity and range of the projectile. One problem with such deployable fins has been space limitations in the base of the projectile, which limit the size of the fins, and the ability to place other devices or equipment in the base of the projectile. Prior attempts to avoid these shortcomings have included compromises in length and width of the fins, which disadvantageously resulted in reduced performance, such as by reducing projectile stability. Other approaches have been accomplished by folding the fins laterally alongside of the projectile, which severely limits the effectiveness of the fins to stabilize the projectile. Yet another approach has been use of flexible fins that are wrapped around the projectile. The flexibility of these fins limits their ability to stabilize a projectile. Still another approach has been to reduce cargo capacity of the projectile, which is obviously undesirable.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that improvements are desirable with regard to projectiles having deployable fins.
According to an aspect of the invention, a projectile tail section includes a outflow device, such as a base bleed device or a rocket, and a plurality of deployable fins stowed within the tail section.
According to another aspect of the device, a projectile includes a tail section with a plurality of deployable fins. The fins are stowed in a canted configuration relative to an axis of the tail section. In addition, the fins may be deployable into a non-canted configuration.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a projectile tail section includes an outflow device surrounding an axis of the tail section; and a plurality of deployable, substantially planar fins stowed within the tail section around the outflow device. The axis of the tail section is not co-planar with planes of the fins, when the fins are stowed within the tail section.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a projectile tail section includes an outflow device surrounding an axis of the tail section; and a plurality of deployable fins stowed within the tail section around the outflow device. The fins are canted relative to the axis of the tail section, when the fins are stowed within the tail section.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of deploying fins for a projectile includes: moving the fins from a stowed configuration to a partially-deployed configuration; and moving the fins from the partially-deployed configuration to a fully-deployed configuration. The fins are within slots in a tail section of the projectile when the fins are in the stowed configuration. The fins are canted relative to an axis of the tail section when the fins are in the partially-deployed configuration. The axis of the tail section is substantially within planes of the fins, when the fins are in the fully-deployed configuration.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.